


High Score

by mhunter10



Series: Geek! Mickey [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dancer Ian, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Geek Mickey, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey felt a tongue on the back of his neck and immediately lost control of Yoshi’s cart. “Aw, darn it!” He slammed his hand down before turning around to see a giggling Ian. He couldn’t help but grin, his breath leaving him at how close he was to him. He was also relieved to even see him standing there an hour late.Mickey and Ian meet at the arcade as promised and play with more than the games.





	

Mickey felt a tongue on the back of his neck and immediately lost control of Yoshi’s cart. “Aw, darn it!” He slammed his hand down before turning around to see a giggling Ian. He couldn’t help but grin, his breath leaving him at how close he was to him. He was also relieved to even see him standing there an hour late.

“I was going to win,” he teased, no annoyance in his voice whatsoever. He touched his glasses because Ian was still watching him with his lips slightly parted on a grin.

Ian laughed, stepping forward and shoving his mouth onto Mickey’s. Mickey stumbled back into the game but grabbed at Ian’s waist for balance. Ian was warm and strong against him, but also very loose and heavy. He also smelled heavily of something Mickey recognized. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

“Ian, are…are you, have you smoked marijuana?” He asked, although he already knew the answer from Ian’s red glassy eyes and silent giggling.

Ian nodded, stealing another kiss before answering. “I almost didn’t come.”

Mickey frowned, taking in Ian’s face and demeanor. He had on dark jeans and high tops, with a leather jacket over a neon mesh tank. Very different from his club outfits, although it still showed off his body. His nipples were poking through and Mickey had to refocus.

“I get it. It’s not your usual place or crowd. I wouldn’t be caught dead in a place with pizza, tokens, and enough kids to make Chris Hansen appear either if I were you, ” Mickey said. It wasn’t the first time he’d been stood up or ditched at the arcade. At least the blow wasn’t so hard when he was in a place that made him feel happy and comfortable. He just wanted someone to share it with, or at least not lie or be rude. Now here Ian stood having to force himself to even be there. “If you want to go, you can.”

A few seconds passed before Ian started laughing again. “Why do you always do that?”

Mickey’s eyebrows went up. He touched his glasses and licked his lips. “D-do what?”

Ian crowded his space again, pressing their hips together. “Hear the first thing I say and go all Herman the hermit,” he snorted at his analogy. Mickey faltered, unable to come up with the correct answer, but Ian didn’t give him the chance. “I was nervous, okay? Took a few hits to calm down…maybe one too many, but I wanted to see you again Mickey. ”

Mickey smiled hearing Ian’s words, however slow and giggly. Ian looked like he was really trying to be serious so Mickey understood that he did in fact want to be there. His eyes stayed on Mickey’s.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t show. I don’t mean to keep doubting you,” Mickey said, feeling justified but guilty.

Ian smiled through his high. “You kidding? I love these old games, used to play with my older brother. But I think you’ll mop the floor with me.”

Mickey blushed, “No, I’m n-not that good.” He pushed his glasses up his face and tried to gain some chill. Ian’s nipples were right in his face and it would be a dream to just get one in his mouth. He swallowed hard, feeling Ian’s hands take his hips. He was grinning knowingly when he looked at him again.

“Whatchu thinking about? ” Ian asked, leaning in and kissing Mickey’s lips.

Mickey gave in for a little bit, savoring the feel of Ian back in his arms. He’d missed him, thought about him, whacked off to him, thought about him some more. It was hard to get him out of his mind, not to mention the blinding sexual tension when they were together. So far Mickey had been lucky, but if he wanted to keep things going he had to stop giving unnecessary outs. Despite his past with guys, Ian was willingly giving him the time of day.

“Give yourself some credit,” Ian said, almost as if he’d heard Mickey’s thoughts. “You’re sexy, you know things I don’t, you have this thing about you that I can’t get enough of. ” He kissed Mickey again like he meant it.

Mickey sighed, feeling the thing Ian was talking about swell in his chest. Maybe Ian was just being extra deep in his state, but Mickey knew he felt the same about him. In fact, he was feeling a lot for Ian right then, including a boner.

Then a high pitched nasily voice interrupted them. “Are you two done sucking face? I need to protect my score.” A kid no older than fifteen stared them down, arms crossed over his suspenders.

Mickey scoffed, pulling Ian with him as he went. “What a nerd.” He rolled his eyes and Ian laughed, following behind. Mickey stopped at the Space Invaders machine and pointed to the score flashing across the screen. “That’s me,” he smiled proudly.

Ian’s eyes went wide, “Holy shit. I didn’t know it went that high.”

“It does.”

Ian chuckled, “Yeah. Can I watch you?”

Mickey nodded, touching his glasses. He slid his tokens in and tried his best to play like Ian wasn’t right there watching him. It was tough with him commenting and making little noises only Mickey could hear that went straight to his dick. In the end he got just shy of beating his second best record. Ian clapped loudly for him and he couldn’t contain the grin on his face. And then Ian kissed him hard and he saw space ships explode.

After eating a lunch of fries, ice cream and soda to curb Ian’s munchies, they played a few more games. They took turns on some to make it a competition, and worked together on some shooters. Mickey didn’t care that Ian was the clear winner on all the racing games, but he did surprise him with how well he did on DDR. It was getting late by the time Ian found the pinball machine. Most of the crowd had succumbed to the school night and texts from worried moms.

“Aw, man, I gotta play this one. I’m the king of pinball,” Ian said, looking at the old machine in awe. His eyes weren’t so hazy anymore. He relaxed a lot around Mickey, and definitely fed off his confidence at the arcade. Mickey was glad he was having a good time.

“Not according to whoever JJ is,” Mickey stupidly pointed out. He cleared his throat and bit his lip, handing over his last two tokens.

“Watch me fuck JJ right in the ass,” Ian gritted, suddenly a little mad.

The image made Mickey’s asshole clench in his cargo pants. He choked on the saliva that filled his mouth in arousal. He didn’t know how he would feel having Ian do that to him, let alone the slight jealousy over some guy he didn’t know. His legs wobbled and he needed to sit down. Ian took his jacket off and tossed it to him, and he didn’t know if the scent or the sight of him would kill him first. He tugged his collar away from his neck, as Ian fingered the two tokens into the slots.

“Oh god,” Mickey sighed, swallowing thickly. Ian didn’t hear him. Apparently he was in the zone as the first ball dropped, but there was no way he also wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing to him.

“C'mon, yeah that’s it, fuck…fuck,” Ian grunted and muttered, forcefully shoving his whole body into every mash of the paddles. He was sweaty and his chain necklace swung with his movements. His arms flexed and hips snapped against the machine almost like he was literally fucking his score higher. As the number rose, so did Mickey’s heartrate and cock.

“Mm,” Mickey couldn’t stop the sound from escaping him, as he watched Ian’s strong hands and fingers work the game into making more noise. Ian kept at it, panting and groaning and cursing and humping. Mickey’s hand pressed down on his erection to relieve some of the buildup and he accidently gasped loud enough to make Ian miss the ball.

“Fuck!” Ian leaned up, wiping the sweat from his forehead and into his hair. He licked his lips, only glancing at Mickey before his second and final ball fell. He hunched over the machine again and wrapped his hands around it firmly. He spread his legs and got up close, settling in for some serious action. His ass looked great, his legs too, everything. He looked amazing. Mickey half hoped he didn’t win, wanting to see an angry Ian and what he might do. But he knew it would be far sweeter to see Ian happy and proud. Either way, he wanted to get on him so bad it was starting to hurt. He crossed his legs, eyes fluttering for a second from the pressure to his shaft, then tried to hold it together long enough.

Ian played long and hard, and damn if by the end of it the machine didn’t melt or explode in ecstasy. When the ball finally missed, Ian let out a loud exhale that almost had Mickey coming. The final score was just over the original and the machine was blinking and flashing. It prompted Ian to put in his initials. Ian whooped, pumping his fist in the air.

“Yeah, suck it! Suck it, JJ!” Ian grabbed his crotch and gave the machine the finger.

Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. He was happy for Ian, but he needed to do things to him right now. He grabbed him and shoved him hard into the wall between two games so they wouldn’t be seen. It was mostly empty in the arcade now, but still the thrill was there. Mickey kissed the curse right out of his mouth.

Ian was still giddy from beating the score, but it shifted quickly to lust when Mickey began kissing down his neck and sucking on the sweat there. “Mick, fuck,” he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.

It had been Ian making all the moves, now Mickey wanted a turn and he was feeling high and out of control. He finally got to Ian’s nipples and tongued them through the fabric. Ian cried out, gritting his teeth to stifle it when Mickey looked up at him through his fogged up glasses. It wasn’t enough though, so he lifted Ian’s shirt and attacked them again, biting and sucking them til they were wet and hard. Ian’s chest heaved as he panted and gasped, grabbing at Mickey anywhere so he wouldn’t lose his mind completely. Mickey was breathing hard too, moaning slightly from getting what he’d wanted all day. He tugged at Ian’s ass so his back arched off the wall, and lined their hips up so they could rub against each other. The friction was beautiful. Mickey saw sparks every time Ian whispered his name in pleasure. His long fingers were messing up his combed hair, but he didn’t give a hoot. He was so close, and he could feel Ian shaking against him. The machines around them continued to drown them out with their idle noises, as they both sped towards release.

“Uhh,fuck Mickey…Shit! I’m gonna, fuck…let me…ahh, need you…need your mouth,” Ian panted, hastily undoing his pants.

Mickey was sure he heard footsteps, but it didn’t matter. He was on his knees faster than ever, hands shaking as they fixed his glasses. Ian yanked his head back so his throat was open, while he stroked himself hard but rhythmically. Mickey looked at his hand and his face, watching him like last time. When Ian noticed this, his orgasm ripped through him. Mickey opened his mouth wide with his tongue out, ready for him.

“Oh holy fuck! Oh my god, Mickey…yeah, shit mmmmh!” Ian spilled his load, aiming at Mickey’s mouth and face so his come was all over. He made sure to avoid his glasses and Mickey appreciated it by swallowing and licking his dick clean.

Mickey attempted to get up, but Ian told him to stay while he took a picture with his phone. Mickey felt that swell again as Ian praised him. He grabbed some discarded napkins and gently but thoroughly cleaned Mickey’s face and mouth, before pulling him up and kissing him with tongue. Mickey hummed, falling against him slightly so Ian held him.

“So good, Mick,” he whispered against his mouth. “So pretty.”

“Th-thanks,” Mickey laughed nervously. His face was caught in Ian’s hands so he couldn’t shy away.

Ian smiled, kissing Mickey again. He touched Mickey’s glasses before he could, making Mickey chuckle. Mickey pulled his inhaler out and took two hits.

“Now who’s getting high?” Ian teased.

Mickey laughed, grabbing Ian’s ass hard. “I’ve done drugs before. I’m not a square.”

They laughed together, stealing kisses.

“Hey, you two lovebirds wanna leave, do it before I lock up!” The manager yelled, barely giving them a second look.

Mickey reluctantly pulled away and handed Ian his jacket back. They left the arcade, glancing at each other with big grins.

“I had fun. Let’s do it again,” Ian winked, leaving Mickey with one last kiss.

Mickey really did feel high.


End file.
